Transcripts/Dragonshy
:Fluttershy: spits Not too fast now, Angel Bunny. You don't wanna get a tummy ache. chuckles You really should eat more than that, don't you think? It's not play time yet. I know you want to run, but... just three more bites. Two more bites? One more bite? Pretty please? sighs :Angel: coughs :Fluttershy: Oh, goodness. Are you okay? :Angel: coughs :Fluttershy: Are you coughing because there's a carrot stuck in your throat? :Angel: coughs :Fluttershy: Because you need some water? :Angel: loudly :Fluttershy: gasp Because of that giant cloud of scary black smoke? I'll take that as a... yes. : :conversing in the background :Fluttershy: Help. Help! Please? Help? There's- there's a horrible cloud of smoke. It's headed this way and- shrieks :Rainbow Dash: Don't be such a scaredy-pony. It's just me, future Equestria ball-bouncing record holder. Three forty six, three forty seven... :Pinkie Pie: This calls for a celebration! :Fluttershy: Oh, no, Pinkie Pie, this is no time for celebration. This is a time for panic, for- :Pinkie Pie: Ooo! I'm going to need balloons! One for every pony in Ponyville! :Fluttershy: There's- there's smoke. And- and where there's smoke, there's fire. And- :Pinkie Pie: Let's see, that's one, two, three, four... :Rainbow Dash: Three hundred fifty four... :Pinkie Pie: Five, six... :Rainbow Dash: Three hundred fifty five, no, wait... :Pinkie Pie: Seven. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! Now I have to start over. :Fluttershy: We're all going to have to start over, in a new village. 'Cause ours is gonna be- :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow Dash, wait up! :Fluttershy: Oh, please, this is an emergency. I-I need everypony to- :Twilight Sparkle: Listen up! Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria. :Ponies: What? Oh no! That's awful! :Fluttershy: That's what I've been trying to- :Twilight Sparkle: But don't worry, I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me that it is not coming from a fire. :Fluttershy: Oh, thank goodness. :Twilight Sparkle: It's coming from a dragon. :Ponies: gasp :Fluttershy: A... d-dragon? :Applejack: What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria? :Twilight Sparkle: Sleeping. :Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all this smoke. :Pinkie Pie: He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all. :Rarity: Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are we meant to do about it? :Rainbow Dash: I'll tell you what we're meant to do. Give him the boot. Take that. And that! :crash :Twilight Sparkle: We need to encourage him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years. :Fluttershy: gasp :Rarity: Hmph. Talk about getting your beauty sleep. :Twilight Sparkle: All right everypony, I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, girls, you heard her. The fate of Equestria is in our hooves. Do we have what it takes? :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity: affirmations :Fluttershy: Um, actually... :Rainbow Dash: Raaah! :Applejack: Yaaa! :whistles :Pinkie Pie: laughter Oh, I mean, grrr! :Rarity: Ewww! Much better. Onward! :Fluttershy: squeak :Applejack: Let's go! :Fluttershy: Um, let's... not? squeak :Twilight Sparkle: All right girls, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall. :Fluttershy: M-m-mountain? :Twilight Sparkle: The dragon is in that cave at the very top. :Applejack: Looks pretty cold up there. :Rainbow Dash: You bet it is. The higher you go, the chillier it gets. :Rarity: Good thing I brought my scarf. :Pinkie Pie: Ooo! Pretty! :Rainbow Dash: Heh, oh yeah. That'll keep you nice and cozy. :Fluttershy: gulp Um, excuse me, Twilight? I know you're busy, but... :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Well, we could go this way. :Fluttershy: But if I could just have a second... :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. No, we want to avoid that. :Fluttershy: So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. :Fluttershy: Oh! Good. I'll stay here and- :Twilight Sparkle: Wait! You have to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy. :Fluttershy: I don't think I- :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow. Spike's got it covered while you're gone. :Spike: You can count on me! Oooh! Hey! Hey! Wait! :Fluttershy: I don't really think he's up to the task. Maybe... but... but... squeak :Rainbow Dash: Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, she's just a little nervous. Once we get going, I'm sure she'll be fine. :Fluttershy: squeal :Twilight Sparkle: All right girls, move out! :Fluttershy: But... but...! scream :snore :Fluttershy: gasp :Rainbow Dash: Whoa. What was that? :Twilight Sparkle: That is what it sounds like when a dragon snores. :Fluttershy: It- it's so... high! :Rainbow Dash: Well, it is a mountain. I'm going to fly up there and check it out! Wah! :Applejack: Hold on, now. I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers and all. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, all right. :Rarity: I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests. Ooo, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few! :Pinkie Pie: a dragon Welcome to my cave, Rarity. Care for a diamond? roar :laughter :Twilight Sparkle: Girls! This is no laughing matter! Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do you think the dragon will be like? Fluttershy? :Rainbow Dash: Hey! What are you waiting for? An invitation? :Pinkie Pie: Ooo, I think I have one in my bag! :whistles :SFX :Fluttershy: I-it's so... so... steep. :Rainbow Dash: Well, it is a cliff. You could just, oh, I don't know, fly up here? :Pinkie Pie: Come on, Fluttershy, you can do it. Flap those wings! :Fluttershy: Oh... okay. cry :snore :Fluttershy: whimpers :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Fluttershy: grunts :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, we don't have time for this. What are you doing? :Applejack: I'll need this if I'm going to take her around the mountain another way. :Rainbow Dash: groan Around the mountain? That's going to take them forever. :Fluttershy: squeals :snore :bleat :Applejack: Don't worry, Twi. We'll be there lickety-split. :Pinkie Pie: Whoo-hoo! I win again! :Rarity: Ugh. That's thirty-five games in a row. Best of seventy-one? :Applejack: panting We. Made. It. panting :Rainbow Dash: Told you it was going to take them forever. :Fluttershy: gulp :Twilight Sparkle: Your turn, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: But... it's so... wide. :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now. :Applejack: You could just leap on over. :Fluttershy: I- :snore :Fluttershy: I don't know. :Pinkie Pie: There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a hop, skip and a jump. See? :Fluttershy: O-okay. Here I go. A hop. :Applejack: That's it. :Twilight Sparkle: You've got it. :Rarity: Almost there. :Fluttershy: Skip. :Twilight Sparkle: Just don't look down. :Fluttershy: whimpers :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Fluttershy: I guess I forgot to jump. :Twilight Sparkle: whispers Let's keep it down. According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide. :Fluttershy: An... an ava... ava... :Twilight Sparkle: Shhh! :Fluttershy: AVALA-! :sigh :rumble :All ponies: Avalanche! cries :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Help! Ooh! :coughing :Applejack: Oh my! coughing Everypony okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks to you I am. :Rarity: Eugh. Blech. :Pinkie Pie: Whoo-hoo! Let's do it again! :Rarity: Uh! This is why a girl always packs extra accessories. Oh, please tell me I brought the tiara that goes with this. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, think we got bigger problems than making sure our hair bows match our horseshoes. :Fluttershy: sigh Sorry. :Applejack: Aw, no big whoop, sugarcube. :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, we'll just have to sigh climb over. :grunts :Fluttershy: sigh whimpers :Rarity: cry :Applejack: Wha! Wha... :Rarity: My apologies. :Rainbow Dash: Not your fault. :Fluttershy: whimper :Rainbow Dash: sigh Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along? :Twilight Sparkle: We're about to find out. We're here. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke. :Rainbow Dash: Mm-hmm. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there. :toy :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack. But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready? :affirmatives :Twilight Sparkle: Okay then, we're goin' in. So, what is the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him? Fluttershy? Oh, come on! Come on! grunt We have to do this! grunt Now! Every grunts second longer that dragon grunts sleeps is another grunts acre of Equestria that is covered in grunts smoke. Ooh! :Pinkie Pie: laugh :Fluttershy: I- I- I can't go in the cave. :Ponies: Ugh. crash :Rainbow Dash: Oh, great. She's scared of caves now, too. :Fluttershy: I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of mumble. :Applejack: What's that, sugarcube? :Fluttershy: I'm scared of mumble. :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Fluttershy: I'm scared of dragons! :snore :Fluttershy: squeal :coughing :Twilight Sparkle: But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals. :Fluttershy: Yes, because they're not dragons. :Rainbow Dash: Oh come on! We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing. :Fluttershy: Yes, because he wasn't a dragon. :Pinkie Pie: Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him. :Fluttershy: Yes, because he's not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon! :snore :Fluttershy: whimper :Twilight Sparkle: But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here? :Fluttershy: I was afraid to. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Applejack: All of us are scared of that dragon. :Rainbow Dash: I'm not! :Applejack: Almost all of us are scared of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of. :Fluttershy: I- I- I just... can't. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm goin' in. He... probably just doesn't realize what he's doing... right? :agree nervously :Twilight Sparkle: Mr. Dragon. :Razer: rumble :Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me. :Razer: rumble :Twilight Sparkle: Mr. Dragon. :Razer: rumble :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good, you're awake. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Twilight- :Razer: yawn :Twilight Sparkle: Augh! Puh! Sparkle, and my friends and I are residents here in Equestria. Ponyville, to be exact. We've come here to ask that you find another spot to take your nap. It's just that you seem to be doing an awful lot of snoring, and every time you do you send out a terrible cloud of smoke. coughs Equestria simply can't survive a hundred years in a dark haze. You understand, don't you? :Razer: stretches grunts :Twilight Sparkle: So, you'll find another place to sleep? coughs :Razer: huff :All ponies: coughs :Rainbow Dash: So much for coughs persuading him. :Applejack: Now what? :Rarity: coughs Obviously, this situation just calls for a little "pony charm". Allow me, girls. I'm so sorry to interrupt. throat But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what handsome scales you have. And those scales have to be hidden away in some silly cave for a hundred years? :Razer: rumble :Rarity: Personally, I'' think you should skip the snoozing and be out ''there, showing them off. Hmm. Obviously, I would be more than happy to keep an eye on your jewels while you're gone. :Razer: growl :Rarity: cry :Rarity: I was this close to getting that diamond. :Twilight Sparkle: You mean... getting rid of that dragon? :Rarity: Oh, yeah... sure. :horn :Applejack: What in tarnation...? :Pinkie Pie: horn :Rarity: Darling, you look ridiculous. :Pinkie Pie: Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side! Hi! :crash :Pinkie Pie: Apparently he doesn't like laughing, heh. Or sharing. :Rainbow Dash: All right, that's it. We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does. :Pinkie Pie: horn :Rainbow Dash: It's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, no! :Rainbow Dash: Get! Out! smack :Razer: sneeze growl :Rainbow Dash: Heh. Sorry. :Razer: roars :Rainbow Dash: Who-o-o-o-o-a! :tenpins :Ponies: Ugh! :roar :screams :Razer: roar :Ponies: moans :Razer: rumble :Ponies: moans :Fluttershy: How dare you... How dare you! Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not—I repeat—you do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that? :Razer: whimper :Fluttershy: Well? :Razer: But that rainbow one kicked me. :Fluttershy: And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures. :Razer: But I- :Fluttershy: Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said, what do you have to say for yourself? :Razer: whimper crying :Fluttershy: There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. :Ponies: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: You did it! I knew you could do it. :Spike: pant I said come back here! Ooh! How does Fluttershy put up with you furry little things? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, take a letter. :Spike: sigh With pleasure. :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend, Fluttershy, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. :Always your faithful student, :Twilight Sparkle. :Applejack: Twilight! You gotta come see this! She's just five away from a new pony record! :Rainbow Dash: Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight... :roar :Rainbow Dash: Dragon! :bleat :laughter :Rainbow Dash: pants Why are you laughing? That awful dragon is back! :Pinkie Pie: roar :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you scared me! I mean, uh, you... broke my concentration. :Fluttershy: It's okay, Rainbow Dash. Not everypony can be as brave as me. scream :bleat :laughter :music :credits ar:نسخ/ألخوف من التنين de:Transkripte/Drachenscheu es:Transcripciones/El Dragón Durmiente pl:Transkrypty/Wyjście smoka pt:Transcrições/Dracofobia ru:Стенограммы/Укрощение дракона sv:Transkript/Drakblyg ko:드래곤샤이/대본